Various configurations of cable lugs of this type are already known. Reference is to be made, for example, to DE 10310164 A1.
In terms of the prior art, reference is also to be made to EP 667 936 B2, and furthermore also to U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,019.
The invention also relates to a method for forming a connection, which is captive but allows axial and possibly rotary movement, of a cable lug to a functional part, such as a nut, the cable lug having a tubular receiving portion for the cable and a flat part connecting portion, and the functional part being pressed into the undeformed flat part connecting portion by penetrating or passing through a hole which is formed therein.
In this respect, reference is also to be made to the prior art already mentioned above. In the method known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,019, a step-like area is formed in the course of the pressing-in process, this step-like area having two surfaces which run perpendicular to one another, respectively horizontally and vertically. Although this results in the formation of the desired holding material portion, the entire deformed portion enters the region of the flat part connecting portion of the cable lug which is positioned vertically beneath the associated stepped area of the screw or of the functional part.
Finally, the invention relates to a nut, preferably for forming a press-connection with a flat part connecting portion of a cable lug, one end of the nut, in relation to its tightening or loosening direction, having a radially opening undercut which is provided in the axial direction of the nut and has an upper and a lower delimiting surface.
In terms of the prior art, reference is to be made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,631, DE 558873 and DE 9412215 U1 in this respect.
In the case of the known cable lugs mentioned in the introduction, the holding material portion is in each case accommodated in the undercut of the nut or the functional part such that said undercut is filled, or the undercut is formed to be very large in the axial direction and formed in one direction by the start of the thread (U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,019). A novel design is sought here, in particular with regard to rotatable retention of the nut or the functional part.